


An Idea for Adoption

by AyeletSita



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Although that's the part that makes it cool, Bianca too, Demon!Dean, F/M, For adoption, Gen, I really want to read it, It's a SPN and PJO crossover, It's an AU, Kind of Villan!Thalia, Please read and adopt, Please take something, Post-Apocalypse, She's alive btw, There is no work, Things are very different, Villian!Dean, Work Up For Adoption, You can take whatever you want, actually, but you can totally take the SPN out, in my opinion, just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeletSita/pseuds/AyeletSita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea for a PJo and SPN crossover. It's cool, I swear, please, writers, look if you're interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Idea for Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my computer, I started writing it a year or so ago and I won't continue. That being said, I like it and would be very happy to read. Please read the little I have to offer and take whatever you want, some of it, all of it, whatever feels right for you. All I ask is for you to send me a link of your fic if you decide to write it. I posted everything on one chapter because it seemed the easiest, I hope you like it.

**One**

It was Saturday night. Any normal guy would be found in some kind of club or bar, hanging out, drunk. Nick, of course, being a total geek, should probably be found in one of his friends' apartments, playing video games and eating pizza. Instead, he was at a creepy basement waiting for some kind of monster to jump on him. He really didn't know how his life turned into this thing.

Less than a month ago he was in college, living a normal life, but no more. He knew, of course, what caused the change but for the life of him he couldn't figure why not someone else.

"You're ready, kid?" asked Sam. Sam was his teacher, for lack of better word. He was a huge man with brown hair and scarred body. In the short month Nick knew him he saved his life two dozens times.

"Sure," answered Nick, mostly because it was the only answer acceptable. The man didn't look too sympatric to Nick's fears. He was probably in his early forties and as far as Nick understood he spent his entire life doing the shit he was now teaching Nick to do.

It was about then that the monster attacked. Obviously Sam was the first to react. He aimed his shotgun at the dark figure and shot.

By then, Nick got to his senses and readied his gun as well. Of course it was worth nothing when he practically dropped it when the monster started talking. Sam was going to yell at him for hours. So far it seemed as if he could never do the right thing and appease his teacher.

"Now, now, is that a way to treat a lady?" she asked. Nick couldn't really see her, and the sunglasses didn't really help. They weren't really comfortable either, typed to his head using duct tape do they wouldn't accidently fall off.

All Nick could see was the general figure of a human being and Sam, two meters away. Of course, it was still better than being able to see and turning into stone.

Sam was about the replay when a flash of light appear behind of the monster and its head was cut off. Nick watched it fall on the wooden floor. He could barely see the snakes the monster had for hair. Its body, however, seemed to disappear as soon as it was beheaded.

"Who's there?" asked Sam. It took Nick a second to realize he was talking to the person who killed Medusa before they had the chance. The sudden light that appeared seconds before already disappeared and all he couldn't really see anything of their savior. (Not that Sam really needed the saving, Nick was sure it was all under control).

"That was sloppy," said the person, unimpressed. Nick didn't know why it was so surprising but he found himself gasping as he recognized the voice as female. "You're getting out of shape, Winchester," she continued.

"You killed our monster," said Sam unhappily. "It was hard to track it down."

"I saved you the dirty work," said the woman dismissively. "And I need to talk to you." So they knew each other.

"Is it about  _ Him _ ?" asked Sam and Nick was 90% sure he knew which "Him" Sam was talking about.

"Worse," said the woman. "Now come outside. This place is suffocating."

Nick was pretty sure Sam will refuse. From the little he knew of the man he didn't like being bossed around but Sam surprised him and followed to woman without protest. Nick yanked the glasses off his face as he walked. 

It wasn't much lighter outside than there was inside but as soon as they left the building Sam turned on his flashlight. For the first time Nick saw the woman.

She was young, much younger than Sam, in her twenties, maybe. She had curly light hair that was tied messily and her face looked pale. She wore dark clothes, so it took him a second to notice, but they were stained with blood.

"That's Flame?" She asked and gestured at Nick. She wasn't really pretty, he thought, even with her blonde hair. There was something too sharp about her expression. It reminded him of Sam. The man wouldn't be called handsome, although he was tall and muscular. There was something too old and sad in his eyes. And his hair was a mess, but that was another story.

"That's Nick," corrected Sam. She looked disapprovingly. It wasn't the first time Nick heard people addressing him as "Flame" but he still had no idea what it meant.

The woman looked like she wanted to say something, but chose not to, so Sam decided to introduced her himself. 

"Nick," he said. "This is Annabeth Chase, an important ally."  Sam didn't use the word "ally" lightly. It wasn't always a good title either. Ally meant you weren't a friend and if you weren't a friend it was only a matter of time before you became an enemy.

"Nice to meet you," said Nick and offered his hand. Annabeth looked at him like he was a bug.

"Are you  _ sure _ that's him?" she asked Sam.

"You were the one that came to me with the prophecy," he reminded her. Oh yes, the prophecy. The reason Sam tolerated him around. Not that Nick knew what the prophecy said or what it had to do with him.

"Did you want anything or did you just come here to ruin our hunt?" asked the Winchester impatiently. The woman looked at him sharply. Her grey eyes glowed like knifes.

"His next target his Hades," she said finally. "He hopes to get all the souls of the Asphodel."

"Can he do it?" asked the older man. Nick wasn't sure what Asphodel was, but he did know about souls. In the weird, new world he was now part of souls were power and it seemed as if the villains fought over them.

"No," said Annabeth in a grim voice. Sam raised an eyebrow. "The Princess isn't going to let them."

"Who's The Princess?" asked Nick. He probably should have shut up but he was curious and Sam wasn't going to explain it to him later.

Annabeth looked at him unimpressively. He was pretty sure she was going to ignore him when she answered.

"She calls herself the Angella, but it's not her real name," said Annabeth. Sam listened to her attentively so Nick assumed it was news to him as well. "She's Camp alumni and Hades' daughter. I've dealt with her in the past, she's dangerous."

Nick didn't know what did it mean to be "Camp alumni" but he did know who Hades was. While his trainings with weapons were a total failure he did remember his mythology studying. Hades was the Greek god of the underworld and one of the evil ones. A daughter of him couldn't be a good idea.

"What will she do if he attacks?" asked Sam carefully. The older man still held the only flashlight but on his other hand his shotgun was ready.

"She can't defeat him," promised Annabeth, "But she'd try. Her powers… Let's just say there's a reason the Big Three aren’t supposed to have kids."

"What does it has to do with us?" asked Nick. Annabeth looked at him like he was a simpleton.

"If The Princess fights, her brother fights with her. If her brother fights with her it means he doesn't fights with us, which means we have no chance of surviving when Grace decided to attack and she would kill both of you, believe me, you especially." Nick shuddered. He didn't know who The Princess' brother was (a wild guess – The Prince?) or who Grace was but he still understood death.

"I thought so. So, Winchester, tell me, what are we going to do?" Asked Annabeth the older soldier. Sam looked uncertain.

"The Romans-" he started.

"-Will kill both of us on sight. The Praetor is siding with Grace, obviously. The stupid, treacherous, little-"

"Annabeth!" Sam cut her down. Nick had a feeling she isn't fond of The Praetor. She shrugged. "What about Reyna? She likes you."

"And that's why she doesn't lead Grace's armies herself. Luke hurt her legion, she's not going to do anything for us," said Annabeth bitterly. "We're lucky Grace doesn't have anyone with brains or she would have used that already against us."

"Maybe Luke could stop her?" suggested Sam. Annabeth snorted.

"Do me a favor. Luke has nothing on her," she said. It made Nick even more scared. So far, Luke was the only name he recognized out of all the people that were mentioned. He was an "alley" too. He was an experienced soldier, master of sword, and a general and their army. Well, not  _ their _ army. It wasn't even Sam's army. It was their side's army, the side of the non-evil people, as far as Nick could understand. He still wasn't sure who were they fighting against or who was in each army in general.

Anyhow, Luke was an exceptional warrior. He looked very intimidating when Nick met him. Thinking that this Grace was so much more powerful than him was frightening.

"Then we stop Him from going against Hades?" asked Sam.

"Exactly," confirmed Annabeth. "Of course, it's on you and me. Nico can't hear about it or he'd inform The Princess."

"What about Luke?" asked Nick. Annabeth's jaw clenched.

"I don't want him involved with him," she said.

"You're worried about him," realize Sam. Nick looked confuse. Annabeth was younger than the blonde general, he was sure of it, and so far she didn't seem too fond of him.

"You know him, Sam, better than anyone. What do you think will happen to Luke if we face him? He's the only family I got left." It was the closest thing to vulnerability Annabeth showed sense arriving. She even used Sam's first name.

"Alright, so just the three of us," said Sam.

"You're taking the kid to meet him?" asked Annabeth and gave him a "seriously?" look that Nick knew very well from his friends. Personally, he wouldn't mind be left behind. Annabeth didn't want Luke, the intimidating general, to meet him. He was just a rookie. He was sure to get killed.

"He needs to learn," said Sam and shrugged. Nick didn't think he has a word in the matter.

"Okay. I'll send the message, I hope you know what you're doing."

And just like that Annabeth turned around and walked away. Only when he watched her go (and while he still refused to think of her as pretty, her body was definitely attractive) did he realize she didn't carry any weapon which could be used to behead a monster.

Well, there were bigger mysteries in the world.

***

_ A quick explaination of the many aliases that apeared in this short thing. _

_ The Princess is Bianca di Angelo. The name Angela is deprived from "Angelo". In other version of this fic I called her The White Angel and The Angel of Death. Do whatever you like with it. _

_ Grace is Thalia. It's not her actual nickname (she went by The Queen in another version). Annabeth calls her Grace our of spite. Thalia, as we all know, doesn't like her mother's last name and Annabeth uses it both to annoy her and to distance herself from her. _

_ The Praetor is Jason. Annabeth is mad at him too. Annabeth is mad at most of the world at this point. _

_ "He" is called simply he because I didn't come up with a clever nickname (or a not-so-clever-nickname but still a title). Nowadays we call him Dean Winchester. _

_ Now, background. This story takes place after season nine where it goes on a different road. Dean was never cured and he became the new big villan. The idea came to me from a post about "what if Dean has always been the villan and the entire series was his background". Personally, I think the show missed a huge opprotunity with Demon!Dean and one of the main reasons I came up with this story was to fix this. _

_ As for PJO, honestly, I don't know. Some things are the same, most of the plot of the first series stays the same but it changes drastically toward the end. The fact the Luke and Bianca  aren't dead is the main proof. After that... I don't know a lot, but I do know the gods lost a big part of their powers. I'm not sure if they're really humans or why escatly it happened but their children inherited a big part of their powers and they are now killable. _

_ Also, the world is a mess on some level, but I'm not really sure how far it goes. The underworld is definitely a mess with Hades gone and Biance partly taking over. Naturally, not everyone wants to follow a demigod and I really don't know how strong she is. I always felt Bianca had a potencial to become a great, strong character yet many people reduce her to Nico's caring sister. The way I see it, she wasn't. Nico was HER brother, not the other way around, and she wanted more, that's why she joined the hunters. In this universe she never joined them but she did went looking for more and she did get it. _

***

**Two**

What are you suppose to wear to a meeting with the most dangerous man in the world? Nick asked himself this exact question when he stood in his room and stared at the hand full of clothes he owned. Nick never had much clothes, mostly because he hated shopping with passion, and the little he had was left at his home when his life fell apart.

Sam supplied him with clothes but most of them were either old, ugly or itchy. Nick knew he need to buy new clothes for years but he really couldn't bother. It was better wearing something that you wouldn't care to destroy in their line of work. Most of the times it didn't matter that much, because monsters didn't give a damn about what you were wearing, but this wasn't just a hunt.

"You're ready?" asked Sam. He stood by the door of his room, not entering. Technically, this whole place was owned by Sam so he had any right to walk right in (and also the ability, as none of the bedrooms had locks on them, except for Sam's, of course) but he always gave Nick his space. It was probably the nicest thing the soldier had ever done for him.

"Yeah, sure," he said uncertainly. Sam didn't say anything, he just offered him what he held in his hands – a knife and a pistol. Nick was proud to say he actually knew where to hide them.

"Thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it. Chase would be here soon enough."

And he was gone. Nick growled. He hid the weapons as he was taught and sat down on his bed. He really wasn't in the mood to die today. Not after the dream he had this night…

"Nick!" called Sam.

"Coming!" called the teen back. He sighed before standing up and going out of the room.

 

###

In the light Annabeth looked very different than in the dark. Or maybe she just had time to take a shower and sleep a bit.

She wore jeans and sweatshirt, nothing different here, but her hair was tied more neatly and she looked less pale. She was actually quite tan, he noticed, and her hair was a lovely color of honey that Nick knew wasn't dyed. She didn't seem to be armed but she wore boots, so it was a safe bet something was hidden there.

"He expects counter offer, I hope you have something?" she said when Nick came into the room. She talked to Sam, of course.

"Trust me," he said. The girl just shrugged.

"Whatever, let's go," she said.

***

_I'm pretty sure Nick had a crash on Annabeth. Age speaking she's in her mid-twenties while Nick is nineteen or twenty are best. I really couldn't bring myself to care enough for Nick and this is one of the reasons I just can't write this. Feel free to live him our of this fic._

***

Nick didn't know why, but he expected meeting in some deserted building. That wasn't the case. The meeting took place in a fancy hotel room in the closest city.

"Why's the meeting so close?" asked Nick Sam when he parked. "Wouldn't they now where's the base that way?" Sam didn't answer until he finished parking.

"He already knows where the bunker is, Nick," he told him shortly. He got out of the car before Nick had the chance to ask him how.

The three made their way into the reception, Annabeth leading the way.

"Of course it's you, Chase," said the man greeting them to Annabeth. The first thing that passed through Nick’s head was that he looked like a pirate. 

"Ethan," she said in return, her voice cool and unimpressed. "I thought you were dead."

"You would think, wouldn't you? You did left me to die," pointed the man out. Annabeth looked unashamed.

"Leave the pretty lady, Nakamura," said suddenly a new man. He was taller than Ethan but not as tall as Sam (though no one is as tall as Sam). His green eyes locked on Annabeth's.

"Dean," said Sam and immediately the man's eyes turned black.

"Sammy!" he said and smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. "Good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same, Dean," Said Sam gravely. He looked nervous and Nick didn't blame him. So this is him? The last Knight of Hell? The most dangerous man on earth?

"Let's go somewhere more private," said Dean. He didn't look that bad. He looked like a man in his forties, around Sam's age, and while his black eyes were creepy the rest of him was human. His dark blonde hair was normal, as were the freckles on his face and the plaid shirt he wore. Then again, Nick knew better. All of these was nothing but a vessel, some poor man the demon possessed. 

"Sounds good, lead the way," agreed Annabeth full heartedly. Dean nod once toward Ethan before snapping his fingers. Before Nick knew what was happening the lobby disappeared and they found themselves inside what he suspected was one of the hotel rooms. Ethan wasn't there anymore.

"Sit down," said Dean and gestured toward the table surrounded by four chairs. Did he know they would be four?

Sam looked hesitant but Annabeth sat down without protest so Nick decided to follow suit.

"So, why do I owe the pleasure?" he asked once the eldest soldier sat down. "Of course it's always nice to see Annabeth but you two aren't nearly as attractive."

Annabeth didn't look impressed by the flatter. Probably because it came out of the mouth of a demon.

"Dean," said Sam. He opened his mouth again when Annabeth cut him out.

"We have an offer for you," she side. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"And what is it, sweetheart?" he asked, leaning closer to her. Annabeth leaned back a bit too quickly. "Oh, let me guess, you want your hero back," he said and smiled smugly. Annabeth looked like her blood froze in her veins.

"Never," she said in a shaky voice, "mention him to me again." Dean smiled again.

"Ooh, a sore subject?" he teased.

"Shut up," she said. "Or so help me God, I will stab you in the face."

"Feisty. I love it," he commented, unafraid. "So, what is your offer?" Sam intervened. 

"Don't attack the underworld," he said.

"And…?" Continued Dean. "What would I get in return?"

"You life, for a start," said Annabeth. "I'm sure you think you're ready but Grace doesn't know The Princess, I do. She would take you down."

"We both know that's not true or you wouldn't be here," said Dean. "I cannot be killed, believe me." Nick didn't know why, but he had the feeling of unspoken words being hanged in the room 'I tried'.

"She  _ would _ kill your army," said Sam.

"C'mon, Sammy, do you really think I give a damn about what happens to the demons?" Nick never met anyone who called Sam ‘Sammy’. He had a feeling Sam doesn't like it.

"And the demigods?" asked Annabeth. "If you send them to their death they would stop following you. Without Grace you're not half as scary."

"I'm wounded, you really think that little of me, Annie?" asked Dean and made a face. Nick really wanted to stand up for Annabeth but he knew it wouldn't end well. He was, after all, just Nick and this was the leader of the forces of evil.

"If you ever call me that again-" Started Annabeth to say.

"Let me guess, you'd kill me? Good luck, sweetheart!" Annabeth gritted her teeth. Nick looked over, to see if Sam would do something but the Winchester stayed silent. Well, this would probably be the stupidest thing he had ever done.

"Shut up," said Nick. He meant to say it louder. And in a more threatening tone.

"What did you say?" asked Dean. He looked almost amused.

"I said shut up,” repeated Nick. “Don't talk to her like that.” He was quite proud when he didn't mumble.

"Let me guess," said Dean. "You're the new golden boy. Who's your godly parent kid?" Nick looked confused.

"He's mortal, Dean," said Sam tiredly. "Same as me, same as… the rest of us."

"Why did you bring him here, then?" asked Dean, his eyes scanning Nick as if trying to find something special about him.

"Promise to not attack the underworld and I'll tell you," said Nick bravely. 

***

_There's some kind of a prophecy and it probably has something to do with Nick. Like I said, it's not the best. Take whatever you want._

_As for the politics, the situation is that:_

_There is one army, led by Annabeth and Luke (mainly) and assisted by Sam. In another version of this story they were called The Olympians, probably because all the other groups hated those guys. Nico is partly on their side because he's a good guy. He never turned dark from Bianca's death and while he did grow up he didn't become bitter. I don't really know what the nature of his relationship with Percy was and I didn't think that much about it because Percabeth is my OTP. If you ship something else you can change it._

_The other army in the game is the demons one, led by Dean, and allied with Thalia's army (which Annabeth would call The Demons as well but really is just demigods and legacies). Jason is with her, because he's her brother, after all, and he brought most of the Romans with him. I don't really know why Thalia turned dark but she doesn't like being allied with demons anymore than Annabeth likes it. She uses Dean's army for muscles and hopes to get on with her agenda. I have no idea what that is, sorry, I didn't get that far. She also has a complicated relationship with Luke because I ship Thaluke very hard. I don't know, in another version they were married, I really don't know how that works with them being enemies on the battlefield._

_Sam mentioned earlier that Annabeth and Reyna gets along and Annabeth said something about Luke hurting the legion. The two of them get along becasue they are both awsome and I felt like it. They are not really enemies at this point, as the Romans aren't directly part of the Demons' army, but they aren't exactly on the same side. Luke did attack the legion and that's... idk. Do whatever you want with it or cut it out._

***

**Three**

Nick dreamt of the guy. It was always the guy. Sometimes he was younger, still a child, sometimes he was older, around Nick's age, but it was always him. In this one he was the oldest so far, or at least Nick thought he was the oldest.

His black hair was long, longer than he was every before, and reached his shoulders. He sat on a chair and was bound with metal chains. His chest was bare and covered with blood and his arms were covered with cuts.

"Bite me!" he yelled to the man next to him, his torturer. Nick could see him clearly but he knew that as soon as he woke up every detail of his description would be forgotten. The only thing that he seemed to remember was the guy.

The torturer laughed. His knife pierced the guy's stomach and he shouted in pain.

"Fuck you! Fuck you!" he screamed.

Nick spent the rest of the night watching the guy being tortured.

He had dreams of the guy for months now. Most of the times he fought, sometimes alone, sometimes with others by his side. Most of the times their enemies were monsters but he saw him fighting humans as well. One time, the guy met a man that looked just like him, the same black hair, the same tanned skin and the same green eyes. Nick was sure he was his father. Then, of course, the guy stabbed him the chest.

Nick wasn't sure he liked the guy, but by this point he grew on him. He was a soldier, Nick was sure of it, and he must have been someone important. He thought about asking Sam about him couple of times but he really didn't know how the older man would react to his dreams.

***

_ Well, Nick dreams of Percy. It might means he is a demigod, it might make him a psychick or it has something to do with this prophecy of his. Idk. What I do know is that Percy is lost, again. Maybe he's in hell. Maybe he left by himself and ran into trouble. Either way, it's a sore subject for Annabeth. _

_ Oh, and Grover exists. In another version of the story he teams up with Grover as the satyr is his best friend. They are on the Nature Group or whatever and they mostly try to force people to stop ruining the world. They are probably the real "good guys" in this mess. Whatever you choose to do, please remember Grover exist and he's an important person for Percy. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to take however much yoou want and keep me posted!


End file.
